


All That Glitters

by LedByTHeUnknown



Category: Dirk Pitt - Clive Cussler
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Pirates, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient family feud, a lost treasure, and some family dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starless Sky and a Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

> yes I inserted a character in to the series blindly. (technically Clive did that himself with Dirk Pitt JR)  
> The characters I put here came from an original story I had started but that floundered. I was encouraged by friends to make an A/U for Dirk Pitt so that I could see the idea flourish. (It works better this way in their minds and I hope others see it that way)

_April 22 1734_

_Somewhere off the cost of South America_

Johnam Perlet looked once more at the night's sky. The blackness was almost blinding. It was strange for a spring night. There was not one star in the sky; he looked through his telescope one more time. He had manned the crow's-nest of the Morning's Pride for several years now. Captain Keene was a marvelous captain; he cared for his crew as if they were his flesh and blood. Yet Marlen Keene was one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean. Along with his brother Garrick they had robbed and sunk more ships than any other pirates.

Johnam could see Garrick's ship the Morning's Star. The two ships had been through a lot in the past 2 ½ months. The brothers had decided to take their modest fleet to the Arabic sea for what they called the biggest treasure of their careers. A treasure that would be never ending. They now had a large take split up in the holds of the two ships but Johnam would hardly call it ever lasting. And the captains hadn't even really bothered with the gold and jewels instead they were fascinated with a chest that contained two smaller boxes. Johnam didn't know what was in them only that Marlen kept the trunk while Garrick had the keys (one for the outer lock and one each for the inside boxes).

They had lost a lot of men in pursuit of this treasure. First they had run into a group of guards that were dispatched by the former owner of the vast bounty. A Persian Sultan if Johnam was remembering correctly. They had lost nine in that fight. They next faced the pirates of the Arabian seas. They were truly ruthless men that fought hard and steady right down to their dying breaths. They had lost 15 more men in that battle and received a large hole in the upper starboard side of the Morning's Star. There were countless others injured. Captain Marlen among them. The Captain's arm was broken and he was probably going to lose it. If the cut on his side didn't kill him first.

Johnam just hoped his captain would make it home first. To see the faces of the children in the small fishing village the Keene brothers had one called home. To see the small eyes light up as they learned they wouldn't have to live in poverty anymore.

As ruthless as they were on the sea. The Keene's had soft hearts. After the loot was divided amongst the crew the brothers would set aside some of theirs to give to the village.

Lights bouncing near the horizon brought Johnam back to the present.

"Unknown vessel off the port bow. "Johnam called

The helmsman looked and he to saw the lights. The unmistakable glow of lanterns. Were these navy vessels. No other pirates that they knew of traveled this far out into the ocean.

"Should I raise the Captain?" A young sailor asked

"No" The helmsman said looking through his telescope. "It is the Moonless Night."

"I thought she and her captain ran aground in Jamaica?" the sailor called

"Ran aground but not in the damaging way. Her captain fell in love. The other ship is the Moordocks" The Helmsman replied

"Rhenhal Montoya's ship! I should raise the Captain."

"Nay." Johnam called "Rhenhal is Lorna's love, only raise the Captain when they reach us. He will want to greet his sister, but should rest till then. Send a hawk to Garrick though."

"Yes Sir" the young sailor said as he headed to the hawk cages

Johnam smiled it had been years since he had seen Lorna Keene the younger sister of Garrick and Marlen. She had been only eighteen when the boys had taken the crew of the Moonless Night into their capture. Since both of the older siblings had ships that they loved, they gave it to their sister. So with her crew they had pillaged and plundered in the northern part of the Caribbean sea for the past four years.

Lorna was as beautiful as she was strong, and she worked on keeping herself stunning as she found it aided her in her piracy. Rhenhal Montoya was a lucky man and Lorna was a lucky woman for Rhenhal was considered the most handsome pirate around but he was also known to be as violent and dishonorable as he was rich.

Johnam watched as the Moonless Night and the Moordocks approached. The Moordocks was the biggest and best ship of Rhenhal's fleet of six. It surprised Johnam to see that he had only brought the two.

There was a soft pop and a flash of light from the Moordocks almost like.

"Cannon Fire!" A man yelled from below

"Awake the Captain and find the First mate" The Helmsman called as a cannon ball landed in the water just off the side of the ship.

Sen a young recruit the Captain had taken in the last time they were in Brazil ran below to wake the others.

Sen found the captain already awake and dressed.

"What is happening Sen?" Marlen asked

"Lorna and Rhenhal have their ships closing in on us and they are firing on us sir." Sen replied

"Lorna? Firing on us???? What fools notion had Rhenhal put in her head? Douse the lanterns." Marlen said as they exited his room and headed upstairs. They were joined by Cole, Marlen's First Mate. The three reached the upper decks as a cannon ball split the main mast in two. The upper parts toppled over into the sea.

"We're dead in the water." Cole Said as the Morning's Star pulled alongside its sister ship on the opposite side of the fighting.

"Then we move the cargo to the Star. I suspect that Rhenhal had poisoned my sister's mind and is after the treasures of the East. We mustn't let the get it." Marlen said as another cannon ball roared through the upper hull of the Morning's Pride's.

"Aye Captain." Cole said as he turned to the crew "Alright you lot let's get moving this bounty onto the Star"

The men instinctively headed down to the cargo holds as men from the Star boarded to help. Garrick stepped on deck.

"Permission to come aboard"

"Permission granted." Marlen said with a smile. Garrick was his younger brother at 23 he was only a year older than Lorna but ten years younger than Marlen and he looked like their father. Whereas Marlen looked more like his mother and Lorna was a spitting image of her and Garrick's mother.

"What lies has he told out sister?" Garrick asked

"I do not know" Marlen said "But we must not let him get the treasure."

"We will fight them." Garrick said

"No then we would lose both ships." Marlen said "As soon as soon as my men are done loading your ship you must run. His ship may be bigger but even with the added weight yours will be faster."

"And even after we split the treasure we will have enough to buy you a new ship. Unless of course you'd prefer to steal one." Garrick said as Marlen looked over his shoulder to see the ships nearing.

"No." Marlen said "I will stay."

"But"

"I am dead anyway. My side is infected and I will be dead in a week. I can feel myself getting weaker, but while I am still able I will bring down Rhenhal."

"And Lorna?"

"If she has sided with Rhenhal then there is nothing I can do for her." Marlen said Garrick nodded

"All the cargo had been moved to the Star Sir." Cole said

' _Not all of it' Marlen thought_

"Get my men on board the Star. Garrick is your new Captain serve him well." Marlen called to his men.

Cole gave a solemn nod as the men hurried on the Morning's Star.

"You have to come with us" Sen said

"No I must help you escape so that you can live, grow old and have children of your own." Marlen said as Cole escorted a protesting Sen to the Star.

"Good Bye my brother." Garrick said "I will one day see you again."

"Ah yes you will but I do hope it in not for a very, very long time." Marlen said. The two men hugged and Garrick returned to his ship. The unhooked the lines and sailed away as the other ships reached the distance they needed to secure the Pride to the hull with ropes. The cannon fire had stopped. Marlen made his way to the storage of gun powder. He would have to work quickly to set up his plan.

Above on the Moordocks Rhenhal Montoya smiled, his hard work, planning and lies had paid off. Lorna Keen may have been a fearsome pirate but deep down she was just a woman, a woman with whom he had easily wooed and married. Then coyly he used her to gain information on the great treasure of the east and the whereabouts of the great Keen brothers. When a hawk had come to let them know they had been spotted Rhenhal had set sail to try and meet them A Welcome Home treat he had told Lorna

He smiled again that silly woman had given him everything he wanted. He looked down at the small child on the deck. He slept so calmly amongst the chaos.

"Sir we are ready to board" a man said stepping up beside Rhenhal "but the sister ship the Star has gotten away shat we send the Moonless Night after it?"

"Leave it for now. We'll catch them later right now we board." Rhenhal looked at Lorna who was being held by two of his men "Bring her. Let her see the damage."

The boarding party stepped onto the battered deck of the Morning's Pride.

"Oh Johnam." Lorna said as she saw the man's tangled body lying where is had landed on the deck after the main mast had collapsed.

"Let her go. Let her wander. Let's see what else we can find." Rhenhal said. The men let go of Lorna and followed Rhenhal.

Lorna knelt down by the man's body crying.

"Oh Johnam I never meant for any of this to happen. We were just going to come and welcome you back from your voyage."

"It seems your husband lied." A voice said from below

Lorna looked in to the cargo hold and then leaned down and whispered.

"Oh Marlen I am so sorry. He used me Marlen. He was nice till our son was born last year then he changed." Lorna

"You have a son?" Marlen asked "Where is he?"

"On the Moordocks." Lorna answered

"Then go back and protect him. I am going to blow this ship up and I'm taking the Moordocks and the Moonless Night with me. And I ask that you take this with you." Marlen said passing her up a chest.

"Is this really?" Lorna started to ask

"It's not what you think it is something that needs to be kept away from those who would use it wrongly." Marlen said he heard the men approaching his area. "Now go keep it secret keep it safe."

Lorna nodded then hid the box in the fold of her dress making it look like she was only trying to hold her skirt up to keep from stepping on it. With one last glance at her brother she took off from the Moordocks. No one was paying attention to her she scooped up her still sleeping son Dashiell and carefully lowered the long boat and climbed inside.

In the belly of the Morning's Pride Marlen Keen sat back and waited as Rhenhal made his was in to the cargo bay.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? If it isn't the Great Captain Marlen Keen. You've looked better I'm sure. Where is the rest of your crew?" Rhenhal asked

"Gone with the Morning's Star." Marlen answered

"What!"

"The doused the lamps as you approached and boarded the Star. Oh yes they also took the treasure with them." Marlen said smiling.

"I will catch them and the treasure will be mine." Rhenhal said pointing his pistol at Marlen.

"Hard to spend all that treasure when you are dead." Marlen said and he raised his own pistol and aimed it at a pile of barrels in the corner "The Powder for both ships and all the rum from this one." Marlen said before firing

The explosion was massive it took out the Pride and the Moordocks and took a large chunk out of the Moonless Night.

Lorna watched in horror as the two ships sunk and the men of the Night tried to quickly repair the gaping hole in the ships side. Lorna didn't know where to go she'd never been in this area of the Caribbean. She had seen a few islands a while back perhaps she could make it to them. Dashiell was starting to wake. Lorna noticed something floating in the water. Marlen's logs. She quickly fished them out and then headed for land.

 


	2. New Mission, Old Faces

September 17th 2006

 

Just off the Coast of Haiti

 

The sun glistened off the blue water of the sea just off the Haitian water boarder. A fair sized research ship floated in place the water was calm and that made it easier for the two men in the water. Fish were easily agitated in calm water and it was easier to monitor and mark calm fish.

 

It was a simple mundane assignment but someone had to do it. Count how many of each species of fish lived near a massive rock formation that poked out of the water.

 

The first head poked above the water’s surface, the wet black hair shining in the sun. The second black topped head poked out after. Dirk Pitt and Al Giordino. They started to swim back to the boat were the captain a man named Freenan was waiting.

 

"Never thought I'd say this but there are way too many fish in this sea." Dirk said with a smile as he and Al climbed aboard the boat.

 

"I was just going to call you two." Freenan said "The Admiral called he said he has an assignment for you."

 

"Oh does he know, and what would this assignment be, counting all the teeth in a full grown male great white." Dirk said

 

"He didn't mention sharks but he did mention Pirates." Freenan said

 

"Pirates? As in yo ho, ho and a bottle of rum pirates?" Al asked

 

"Ah yes he said it was about some Pirates of the Caribbean." Freenan said knowing how foolish he sounded.

 

"Ok so are we finding the Ila Du Morte or Tortuga?" Dirk asked

         

"Or are we finally getting a vacation and it to Disney World?" Al

 

"No he said you were to meet him and some other people in Jamaica." Freenan.

 

"What other people?" Dirk

 

"Ah a Madison and an Aston." Freenan said Dirk and Al both smiled

 

"Maddie." Al said "We haven't seen her in over a year. I bet the kids are so big."

 

"Did Sandecker say why Maddie's there?" Dirk asked

 

"You think she found the Star and the Pride." Al asked. Dirk shrugged as he smiled.

 

It was true he hadn't seen his little sister in almost a year, and it was funny he was going to try and make it a point to go see her when he got some free time. Madison Sergio (as she was now called) had taken up the responsibility of heading up the new NUMA office set up in South America. She worked out of Brazil, her late husband's native country.

 

Maddie had followed her big bother footsteps in to the Air Force. That's where she met Juan Luis Sergio. They married shortly after becoming captains. There were both flight instructors and were very skilled in flying, which is why it was so hard to understand what when wrong on their final training flight four years ago. They were up with two of their students, they were coming in for the landing when Juan's plane clipped Maddie's (they weren't the ones doing the flying the students were). The both crashed. Juan and his student were killed instantly. Maddie and her student survived but were badly injured. The student was left blinded and Maddie's left leg was crushed as was her pelvis and two vertebrae were broken (but luckily not her spinal cord). She spends months in the hospital. She was honorable discharged and while her student went back to school, Maddie (who was left with a noticeable limp) joined NUMA. On land she could wear down and tire easily but in the water she was still graceful and it helped her come alive again. After a year of working in Africa Maddie and her two children Soledad then 14 and Joaquin the 11 moved to a coastal town in Brazil to head up NUMA South America.

 

This allowed Maddie to fuel her other passion. Ever since Madison was three years old she had been obsessed with pirates (Always made them why she didn't join the Navy) and one her favorite stories was of the Morning's Pride and the Morning's Star and their sibling captains. How after the sinking of the Pride to Star disappeared and shortly afterward the sister Lorna turned up in a small fishing village only to disappear herself a few years later.

Juan had always laughed, and her friends teased, but Maddie was determined to fine the legendary ships and the great treasure they said to have found.

"Aston's there too?" Al asked bringing Dirk back to the present "when did he get a job with us?"

Aston Martin Cooper (yes that's his real name his father was a car buff) was Maddie's best friend. They'd been neighbors for all their lives but friends since fourth grade after they got into a mud flinging fight at recess. Aston had even joined the air force (though he preferred the life of an air traffic controller over pilot). Aston had really been there for Maddie when Juan died. The two comrades were like brother and sister which to one who didn't know them seemed to be a closer bond than Maddie and Dirk. But while it was true that Dirk had only seen his sister in person six times in the past eight years they had one of the best sibling relationships around, contently phoning or e-mailing each other. They ever kept up with their child hood tradition of sending each other postcards from where ever they were. And he was looking forward to seeing her again.

"So we heading back to Haiti?" Al asked

"No a plane is coming to get you." Freenan said

"And where in Jamaica are we going?" Dirk asked

"Ah Port Royal." Freenan replied sheepishly.

 

Dirk and Al smiled again

"You sure this isn't some sort of prank, No one's birthday's coming up soon hey?" al asked

"That Admiral guy sounded legit." Freenan said "Actually he sounded very serious"

"Better get packing than.' Dirk said

"Yea but Sandecker always sounds serious." Al said "Even when he's joking."

\---

The plane ride was short. They landed just on the shore of the once grand city that in the past 100 year had been all but washed away in earthquakes. But the old world charm could be seen in a few places that were being rebuilt by the government for tourist sake. A car was waiting for them and it took them out of the city and to another down the road and stopped in front of a tourist hotel. The two men climbed out and went inside

\---

"Uncle Dirk, Uncle Al." The young boy called as the two men entered the hotel.

"Joaquin my go you've had a growth spurt." Dirk said he hugged his 13 year old nephew.

"Mom thinks I'm not done. She figures by 18 I'll be taller then you." Joaquin said with a smile

 

"Is that so?" Dirk said "Where are your mother and your sister?" Dirk asked putting his arm around his nephew and headed deeper into the hotel.

 

"Soledad is the pool picking up guys and mom and Aston are in the conference room with Klaus and Uncle Addie waiting for you." Joaquin said as the three headed to the conference room.

 

Dirk smiled Joaquin was the only person on the face of the planet that could call Admiral James Sandecker Uncle Addie. For all the Admirals stoic tough gruff a two year old calling you Uncle Addie warmed his heart and the name stuck But only for Joaquin.

 

"So this has something to do with pirates?" Al asked

 

Joaquin nodded with a sly smile "ever heard of the Morning's Pride and the great Captain Marlen Keen?"

 

"They think they found it?" Al

 

"No, not think, they did find it. The Morning's Pride the Moordocks and the Moonless Night all in the same place and they think they can use the stuff inside to fine the Star and the treasure." Joaquin said "Oh maybe I shouldn't have said anything act surprised when mom tells you."

 

"Ok." Dirk said with a smile as they stopped outside the conference room. "You gonna join us?"

 

"Nah I have to go annoy Soledad. I just figured I'd wait for you, but now I have to go perfect my cannon ball." Joaquin said as Al knocked on the door. Joaquin headed for the pool. "See you later."

 

"He has grown so big." Al said as they heard movement in the room "He might just over take you."

 

"He's over shot you already." Dirk said with a smile as the door opened. It was Klaus Lothar. Aston and Maddie's computer tech head who like to travel with them.

 

"Hey Dirk, Al" Klaus said as the two entered. Maddie and Aston were already sitting at the Table with Sandecker and two other men.

 

"Ah Dirk, Al, glad you could make it." Sandecker said "Have a seat grab some coffee; I'd like you to meet Kryseck Fortunias and Dr Miyo Ignazio. Mr. Fortunias is a piratologist from Ecuador and Dr. Ignazio is a historian from Brazil. They have been working closely with Madison and Aston on finding the Keen ships. They succeeded in finding the Morning's Pride, the Moordocks and the Moonless Night"

 

"Excellent." Dirk and Al said.

 

"We bringing them up?" Al asked

 

Sandecker shook his head "How much did Joaquin tell you?"

 

"Just what you told us now." Dirk said smiling, Maddie gave a small smile. I was then Dirk got a good look at his sister. She had a cut over her right eye and under her jacket her left arm was in a sling. Dirk furrowed his brow

 

"And that's all we told the kids." Sandecker said "How much do you remember of the story of the Keen brothers?"

 

"Everything." Al said "Maddie you've told us that story a million times. How the treasure they were supposedly carrying was Aladdin's lamp and the treasure if the genie."

 

"Well the stories were wrong." Maddie said "Upon further reading apparently the chest contained a key to the chest that was on the Morning's Star that box is said to have to the two boxes each separately locked one is said to hold the hand of king Midas (hence the everlasting treasure) and the other box." Maddie trialed off

 

"What's in the second box?" Dirk

 

"The second box is supposedly Pandora's Box." Maddie said "The treasure is said to have come from a sultan whose ancestors raided the library at Alexandria before it fell. No one knows what if anything is in the box but the Midas hand is believed to be real. The sultan never had any visitors and never sent out raiding parties but his treasure just kept growing and growing it would pour out of his palace at great rates and his men would have to build him storage space."

 

"So you found this hand and the box?" Dirk fished

 

"We had them we found the ships and Lorna. She must have returned to the spot and killed herself for betraying her brothers. She was tied to an anchor. The chest with the key was tied to her. We found the spot using Garrick's logs." Maddie said, shifting in the chair.

 

"Maddie what do you mean you had them?" Dirk asked

 

"We were heading back to land when another boat approached. They fired on us. We lost a lot of people, we barely made it back. They took the chest though." Maddie said looking down and the table and using her good hand to stir her coffee.

 

"Ok three questions, are you OK? Where did you get the logs? And who the hell were the other people?" Dirk

 

"We're fine." Maddie said "Some stitches and a banged up shoulder."

 

"And you?" Dirk asked Aston.

 

"I'll heal." He replied with a lopsided grin

 

"He should be in bed." Maddie said "three broken ribs and a large deep cut on his side."

 

"I'm fine." Aston replied

 

"You?" Al asked Klaus and the others two men

 

"Oh we weren't on the boat." Klaus said "We were on land getting the diving permits to search the wreckage up close."

 

Dirk and Al nodded

 

"In answer to your second questions Mr. Pitt," Kryseck said "I am a descendant of Marlen Keen through son and crew member Sen Marslan. Sen was on the Pride when it was attacked but Marlen had him taken away and since Garrick died childless the logs went to Sen who passed them on to his children. Garrick disappeared in 1739, a year later his logs were brought to Sen by a former crew member. It seems before he disappeared Garrick paid off his crew and set sail with only his first mate and quartermaster, his two closest friends. And he knew it would be his last voyage and so he sent the sailor to find Sen and give him the logs."

 

Dirk nodded "And who attacked you"

 

Achilles Maximus a direct descendant of Dashiell Montoya so in a way he is my cousin." Kryseck answered "We met a few years ago. He was interested in finding the ships and the treasure but not for the history. He wants it strictly for the wealth he doesn't even care if people know he found it as long as he gets the gold."

 

"And even if the hand and the box are myths, we can't risk that history being lost." Maddie said

 

"Here's the part why we needed to bring you in. Achilles has the Journals of Marlen the ones that Marlen gave Lorna before sinking the ships. I have Garrick's and he has Marlen's. If we work together and get both journals we can spilt up and find the Mornings Star. But with just this one it will take time. Time we don't really have." Dr. Ignazio piped up

 

"I'm a bit confused." Al spoke up

 

"All that matters is we have to find the Morning's Star by all accounts it's somewhere off the coast of Venezuela near one of the smaller islands but we don't know if it's Tortuga, Margarita, Blanquilla, or some unmarked one. But Garrick is a pirate in the truest sense of the word. He just doesn't mark the map here is the treasure go find it. He leads you on a hunt. One stop per clue." Maddie explained.

 

"So we're gonna have ourselves a proper good old fashioned treasure hunt." Aston said with another grin.

 

"Al you and Maddie will be working in Chile with Dr. Ignazio, apparently half the clues are rumored to be there. Dirk, you, Aston and Mr. Fortunias will be in Ecuador; again according to the log Garrick was spreading the clues there as well. First stop however will be Panama, San Felix to be exact." Sandecker said.

 

"Panama." Dirk and Al said together with a smirk

 

"Where you'll have one stop before going your separate ways." Sandecker continued "Maddie can fill you in later for right now I think her and Aston both need some rest."

 

"Where is Maximus now? Dirk asked

 

"Repairing his boat." Kryseck said "Achilles doesn't fly, ever, he sailed here from Greece. And his boat is in the dock for at least a week and a half for repairs."

 

"Won't he just get another boat?" Al asked

 

"No The Starless Sky is his boat and it's the only one he'll ever sail in" Kryseck replied

 

The men nodded as the meeting broke up. Maddie and Dirk stood; Dirk came around the table and gave her a gentle hug.

 

"Are you really ok?" he asked

 

"Yes, tiered but fine, the cuts will heal and I only have to wear the sling for a few days just as a precaution because of the sprain." Maddie replied

 

The two started to exit; Dirk noticed his sister's limp was more prominent.

 

"Just a little stiff and a bit sore." Maddie said "I got tossed around good but just bruised."

 

Dirk nodded his 'little' sister may be thirty-four but he always worried, it was his brotherly duty.

 

She still had the pins, rods, plates, and screws holding her left femur and her pelvis together, and a rod in her right arm, and still had to carry the note for traveling commercially. She had worked hard to get herself mobile and the best physical conditions she could. Dirk still wished he could have been there more for her and do more for her, to protect her. But Madison was just like the rest of the Pitt clan, strong willed and independent, with a back down never say die attitude.

 

"Aston had me worried though" Maddie said bringing Dirk out of thought "Bleeding all over the place, severe trouble breathing, but 39 stitches later and he's as good as new and cracking jokes." Maddie said with a sigh "Heard you had some adventures of your own lately you and Al you attract trouble like flies to honey."

 

"Oh look who's talking." Dirk said with a smile "So why didn't you tell the kids the whole story?"

 

"Because they are staying here with Sandecker and I didn't want them to worry." Maddie said

 

"And how did you explain the injuries?" Dirk

 

"There was a storm the night after the attack and the kids still hadn't been told so we said it was the storm that did the damage and we got hurt in it." Maddie said. Dirk knew she didn't like lying to the kids but also didn't want them to worry themselves sick. Often times when He and Al had gotten it to some deep scrapes and emerged broken and worse for wear the kids were not told the full truth. When they were older maybe Soledad could understand it now, but at this time there was no need to worry her.

 

The four entered the pool area it was empty save for Soledad and Joaquin.

 

"Mom Joaquin's doing cannonballs and getting water on me." Soledad said as they neared the lounge chairs. "I am trying to sunbathe."

 

"Stop bugging you sister." Dirk said with a smile

 

"Yes uncle Dirk." Joaquin said returning the smile

 

"Thanks Dirk, Hey Aston, Al" Soledad said before returning her headphones to her ears and lying back to enjoy the sun. Maddie eased herself down on a deck chair near her daughter.

 

"Dirk you’re in you trunks, come join me." Joaquin said as Al and Aston found the row chairs next to Maddie.

 

"Why that sounds like fun." Dirk said removing his shirt and diving in.

 

"Errrrrahhh Men!" Soledad said as the water splashed her, she stood and moved her chair back a bit farther.

 

Maddie, Al, and Aston laughed

 

"So how have you been Al?" Maddie asked as Aston reclined back in his lounger and promptly fell asleep.

 

"Good." Al said moving his chair closer to Maddie.

 

"Staying out of trouble?" Maddie asked

 

"Well not doing anything you wouldn't do." Al said with a smile.

 

"That much hey." Maddie said returning the smile, the smile fell a bit "I've missed you." She said "A lot."

 

"I've missed you a lot as well." Al said moving his chair closer yet again.

 

"I've thought a lot about last year." Maddie said referring to nearly a year ago, when the four had met up in Cuba, Dirk and Aston went their separate ways leaving the two to spend a memorable hot Cuban night dining, drinking and dancing.

 

"I had a lot of fun in Havana." Al said

 

"Me too." Maddie

 

"The Hot Box is still there." Al

 

"We should go back." Maddie

 

"We should." Al said as he leaned over, their eyes met and Maddie reached out her hand caressing his stubbly cheek. He leaned in closer.

 

"Hey mom!" Joaquin called

 

Al pulled back, and Maddie leaned back and looked to where Joaquin, was standing on Dirks shoulders picking leaves off an overhanging palm tree. Joaquin was smiling, Dirk was not, he was looking at the two sitting on the deck.

 

"Ready?" Joaquin asked

 

"Yep." Dirk looking now at his nephew.

 

"Watch." Joaquin said

 

"1, 2, 3..."Dirk counted

 

On three Dirk pushed up as Joaquin pushed off and did a full summersault before cannon balling into the water by his sister.

 

"Errrrrr I'm going back to my room!" Soledad said picking up her stuff and heading inside.

 

Al, Joaquin, and Dirk laughed, Aston snorted in his sleep and wiggled trying to get comfortable, Maddie smiled.

 

"It's nearly dinner have you two eaten yet?" Maddie asked

 

"Nope we're starving." Dirk said

 

"Joaquin go tell your sister to get dressed and meet us in the lobby in a half hour." Maddie said

 

"Ok mom.' The teen said hopping out of the pool, grabbing his towel and headed inside

 

"Not going to eat in the restaurant here." Al asked as he and Maddie stood and Dirk climbed out of the pool.

 

"Nope, there's a better family run restaurant just a few blocks from here best jerk chicken around." Maddie said smacking Aston's feet. "Come on sleeping beauty don't want to lobster."

 

Aston opened his eyes "I'm hungry."

 

"We're leaving for Dorio's in half hour so we can get cleaned up." Maddie

 

"Mmm Jerk Chicken." Aston said standing. "We inviting the others?"

 

"Sure if they want to come." Maddie said as they headed inside.


End file.
